The Molecular Imaging Core will provide to projects 1 and 2 enabling single-cell technologies of in situ hybridization and immunohistochemical staining to evaluate the effects of potent inhibitors of histone diacetylases on activating virus gene expression in cell culture and animal models of HIV-1 latency. If effective, these inhibitors could be used with highly active antiretroviral treatment (HAART) to greatly reduce or eliminate the reservoir of latently infected cells, which currently is the principal roadblock to curing HIV-1 individuals so that they would not require lifelong HAART.